


Adrenaline Rush

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [20]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jumping off a cliff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Syo is in charge, bottom Syo, foreign travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Syo sighed, giving in to the grin tugging at his lips. “Okay, okay. But if we die, I’m gonna kick your ass.”“That’s fair.”They linked hands as Otoya laughed, and together, they jumped off the cliff and into the inky waters below.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Series: Smutember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt for adrenaline rush, jumping off a cliff in Hydra was my first thought. 
> 
> I’ve seen some cute content for this pair. I’d love to explore them more some day.

“This is crazy!” Syo hissed.

“You think so?” Otoya grinned, lighting up the night. “I hear the locals do this all the time.”

Syo considered, glancing back in the direction of the port. Very few lights were on in Hydra at this hour. “You sure about this?”

Otoya nodded.

Syo sighed, giving in to the grin tugging at his lips. “Okay, okay. But if we die, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“That’s fair.”

They linked hands as Otoya laughed, and together, they jumped off the cliff and into the inky waters below.

It was colder than expected. Not dangerous, but unpleasant for sure. “Jesus, fuck!” Syo hissed, splashing Otoya when they broke the surface.

“Hey!” Otoya sputtered, splashing Syo right back.

Syo shivered. “You never said it was gonna be cold, you jerk.”

“It’s almost summer... I didn’t know.”

Using their clasped hands, Syo tugged Otoya closer until they were pressed skin to skin, their naked legs brushing as they slowly treaded the water below.

“Warm me up, at least.”

The gentle waves buoyed them as Otoya’s arms wrapped around Syo’s waist. Syo sighed, resting his cheek on Otoya’s shoulder as he returned the embrace. 

Adrenaline thrummed through their racing hearts.

“Are we really going to do this?” Syo wondered, running his fingertips across Otoya’s back.

“It’s not like you to feel shy,” Otoya murmured. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Syo bit his neck in warning. “I ain’t being shy. Least I don’t think so.” He dropped his head back to Otoya’s shoulder. “I thought you’d want something more romantic.”

Otoya laughed gently. “More romantic than making love under the stars in the Mediterranean Sea?” He smiled, tracing patterns on Syo’s skin. “Anything is good as long as it’s with you.” His hand slid down to Syo’s hip, and then lower to his crotch. 

“Making love, huh?”

“A-are we not...” Otoya cut himself, his hand stilling.

Taking pity, Syo leaned back and used one hand to pull Otoya into a kiss. “Of course I love you, idiot. Just not used to someone calling handjobs ‘making love.’”

Otoya flushed. “W-well...”

“Oh?” Syo rubbed their noses together. “You came prepared, huh?” Syo laughed, kissing Otoya’s dark cheeks. “Then what are we waiting for?”

They climbed onto the rocky shore in a tangle of limbs and Syo lead them up the carved rock stairs to where their belongings waited.

Otoya laid out a thick blanket on a flat patch of land, his eyes roving Syo’s dripping, naked muscles in the light of the waning moon overhead. 

Syo tugged Otoya into a passionate kiss, digging his black-painted nails into the nape of that red hair. “Make it good for me,” he purred, giving one last peck to Otoya’s lips before getting on his hands and knees.

“Y-yeah, of course.” Otoya fumbled with the the travel-sized lube, coating his fingers and kissing’s the small of Syo’s back. 

Syo shivered as one calloused finger slipped between his cheeks. It had been a while, and the stretch as Otoya wiggled first one finger, and then quickly a second, burned in all the right ways. 

“Fuck,” Syo moaned, letting his head dip. “Otoya, oh! There.”

Obediently Otoya curled his fingers against Syo’s prostate, rubbing and thrusting until Syo’s legs trembled, and he groaned irritably. 

“Syo?” Otoya kissed gently at his hips, his back, his ass. 

“Fuck me already, you tease.”

Otoya blushed. “I can do that.”

“You’d better,” Syo grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

The foil crinkled as Otoya tried to open it with slippery fingers. After maybe 15 seconds, Syo turned around and snatched the packet. “Give it.” He opened it easily and rolled the condom onto Otoya for good measure.

“Heh, thanks,” Otoya mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Syo placed his palms on Otoya’s chest, flicking his hard nipples before pushing Otoya down to the blanket. 

“S-Syo?” 

He leaned down and nibbled on Otoya’s earlobe. When he leaned back, he poured lube onto Otoya’s twitching length. “Let me lead.”

Otoya nodded eagerly, watching with wide eyes as Syo straddled his hips and sank down, stretching himself on Otoya’s cock.

“Oh,” Otoya whispered, clinging to the blanket in tight fistfuls. The beach was cool and rocky under him, but Syo was so tight and hot around him.

“Fuck,” Syo murmured, one hand on Otoya’s hip, the other running up and down his own erection. 

They moved together, bouncing, rocking, panting. Otoya’s hands migrated to Syo’s hips and thighs, his grasp firm and desperate.

Syo watched Otoya’s hazy eyes through his own half-lidded ones as their bodies moved in tandem.

“Otoya,” he groaned, letting his eyes slide closed as the thrusts grew faster, harder.

He startled when Otoya’s hand replaced his, running up and down his cock, squeezing gently at the base and rubbing teasing circles at the tip. “Oh, fuck.”

“Syo,” Otoya breathed. “Syo, you’re so good.”

A sharp laugh escaped his nose. Syo snickered and moaned. Leaning back on both palms, he rolled his hips, forcing Otoya deeper. “Hell yeah, I am. And so are you.”

Otoya shuddered. “I’m getting close.”

“Me, too.” Syo gasped as their hips lost their rhythm. Frantic, hungry. 

Otoya’s hand was less gentle, but Syo didn’t care as he was jerked off and pounded at the same time. So good. So good. So close. So— “Fuck! I’m cumming,” he hissed.

His hips bucked into Otoya’s hand, and cum spilled past Otoya’s tan fingers, dripping onto his belly.

Otoya’s hand stilled, but his hips didn’t. The inhuman speed was almost too much for Syo, post-orgasm, but he made no complaint as Otoya’s clean hand dug into his thigh and his breathing grew sharp on the edge of a cry.

“Ah! Syo!” 

Otoya shivered, his orgasm making them both shake. 

Syo petted Otoya’s damp hair and smiled. “Good boy.”

As his senses returned, Otoya grumbled. “I’m older than you.”

“Barely.”

“I’m sticky.”

Syo snorted. “Yeah. You are.” He traced Otoya’s lips with a thumb before leaning over Otoya’s cum-splattered torso to claim his lips long and slow. “You look cute like that.”

Otoya shoved his face away, but they were both laughing.

“We can’t go back to the hotel like this,” Otoya said, sitting up and gesturing to himself.

Syo cocked a grin and got to his feet. “Well, why don’t we take another swim, then?”

Otoya accepted the offered hand. “Same terms?”

“Yeah, I’m still gonna kick your ass if we die.”

Standing back on the edge of the small cliff, Otoya squeezed Syo’s hand.

Syo squeezed back.

Together, they jumped into the cool waters below.


End file.
